My Almost Brother the DemiGod
by Kichi-Baka
Summary: Rima is a an Unknown Demigod until she meets Percy.Who is like her brother.Shes madly in-love with a boy,The boy of her dreams.The one she won't stop thinking of a son of Hades. Are all her friends DemiGods? Nagihiko gives off horrible Auras alot. Why?
1. Chapter 1

**Fate: Here It is… What I Promised Percy Jackson and Shugo Chara… Character might be a little ooc…**

**Rima: Oooh! And Percy is sooo h-**

**Fate: -Rima don't finish that sentence. Nagihiko is over there. And Yes I knows he's so That H word… -Giggles-**

**Rima: … Oops… Not sorry.**

**Fate: -.-; I don't own anything e.e**

_-Seiyo Middle School-_

First day of middle school… First day of… Middle school. Gah! Dammit I don't wanna wear my uniform WAHHHHH!!!!!!! Now I sound like Yaya, GREAT!

Oh I didn't Properly introduce my self. I am Rima Mashiro. Know as, Ice Queen, Chibi Devil, Shrimp… ugh the names they give me. Oh well, my uniform well. Its Pink like the one I had at Seiyo Elementary, **(A/n They're in America but imagine the school is like Seiyo. Called Seiyo In America Did that make sense?xD) **But as I said its pink. I hate pink.

Damn pink makes me look like a doll. Oh, well I guess I have to put it on… Wow I look cute in this but… I hate this color!! I'd rather blue. As I get older I love blue more and more. And white… and Purple secretly because of _him _the boy of my dreams, the one I can't fall asleep without thinking about. Nagihiko Fujisaki. The boy of most girls dreams. If he knew I had a crush on him. He'd laugh, I always act like I hate him.

Meh, Off to school that, that cursed word not allowed on vacation. Hey there's Amu and Yaya!

"Yaya! Amu!" I yelled running across the street to them.

"Rima-Tan!"

"Rima!"

"How was vacation?" I asked to no one indirect.

"Lovely" I heard a deep-ish voice say.

"CREEPER!" I yelled and hit who ever was behind me with my bag.

"Geez, Rima I was just playing around didn't have to hit me!" I heard _him _say.

"Sorry… Not." I said casually and strutted away towards school.

"R-Rima-Chan!" I hear an Exasperated amu say in shock of what I just did.

"Buh-Bai!" I said and before I knew it I was there. At Seiyo.

_-Percy's POV-_

I was totally getting lost with my friend until we saw this short blonde girl walking alone.

"E-excuse me!?" I yelled and the small blonde turned around and blinked at me.

"Yes?" She said, completely emotionless.

"Umm… We were wondering if you knew where, a umm…" I squinted, the words swam on the little piece of paper before me.

"I'm guessing you're Dyslexic too." She said and smiled.

"Uh, yeah…" I said… wondering how she knew.

"ADHD as well?" She asked.

"Um, Uh… yes." I said, how did she know…

" Hehe, Looking For Seiyo? Then follow me." She said… Seiyo Ah, yes that was it Seiyo. So we went following this Blonde midget.

_-Rima's POV-_

What's their names?… I should ask.

"Hey, Umm.. What are your names?" I asked shyly biting my lip.

"Oh, I'm Percy." said The boy with dark hair and green eyes, Such pretty greens eyes.

"I'm Grover." said The boy with the limp and Curly brown hair.

"I'm Rima!" I said a little happier than usual and KusuKusu smiled and started making faces.

"Do… By any chance, Bizarre things happen to you?" Grover asked biting his lip. Then I though about it, once I saw a Creepy bull/human hybrid. I have a chara. Is that Bizarre?

"Eh, I guess you could say that." I murmured I could have sworn I saw Grover flinch when I said that. Then I thought about all those other weird happenings. I've heard a voice talk in my head in times of need too.

"Here's the principals office. Get your schedules, I'll wait out here." It them a good 5 minutes before they came out.

"Um, Rima they gave us a new schedule for you too. And another kid named Nagihiko…" Percy said handing me two schedules.

"WHAT! FREAKING CROSS-DRESSER! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" I screeched and ran off to find Nagihiko. We had the same Schedules now, what the fuck. Noooo! If I blush I will kill my self!

There he is waiting on a bench.

"CROSS-DRESSER!!!!!!!!!!" I Screamed. And his head snapped up.

"R-Rima…" He said and sweat dropped . Then I slammed his new schedule down on the bench.

"Take a look." I hissed. And Percy and Grover laughed. Then I shot them glares. They flinched and stopped.

"We… have the same schedules." He said his eyes wide. I heard a scream crossed between a bleah noise and a scream. As if on cue, I saw a what's it called. Ah, yes a hell-hound. From Greek mythology… suddenly I was a bronze spear-ish looking thing and picked it up. I saw Percy jump back with a sword similar to mine. Nagihiko eyes were wide and look at the ground then at me. The Hell hound lunged at Nagi. And he jumped back. And did a back flip! A back flip! How, did he… No time for that, the hell hound was facing me now baring its teeth. I did something out of instinct I look up at the sky then look down at the hell hound. Lightning struck it making it burnt and paralyzed, Percy slashed his sword at the Hell hound and… it exploded into dust.

"Ewwwwwww!" I Screeched.

"What was that!!!!!" Me and Nagihiko yelled at the same time, I blushed.

"Ummm… Hell Hound?" Grover offered smiling.

"!!!!!!!" I screamed and then blackened out.

_-Nagihiko's POV-_

Rima just fainted. I looked at the two new kids.

"I want a explanation." I demanded. Looking- no- glaring at them.

Then Percy and Grover started talking about Gods, Goddesses, Half-bloods or Demigods, and a lot of other stuff. Then I realized we had to get Rima to the nurse.

"We need to get Rima to the nurse." I said picking up Rima and chara-changing with Rhythm, running full speed to the nurse. I heard a few "Nagihiko-sama! What are you doing with Rima!" or "Is our Rima-hime ok?" But I ignored them, Percy and Grover on my heals.

"Rima fainted!" I said frantically while the nurse rushes over.

"Okay, I'll take care of her, Just go class." The nurse said in a strange voice.

"O-okay…" and we left. Once we were out grover spoke up.

"That lady was giving of bad vibes…" As if on cue, I hear a shrill scream. The scream of _my_ Rima.

**Fate: Okay I'm done for now Rima is an Idiot will be updated sorry for the late-ish update, On RIAI**

** My friend Ally forced me to stay at her house so I couldn't update. Thanks a lot Ally. -hiss-**

** R&R -smiles sweetly-**


	2. CHINA IS FLYING?

**Fate: Er, Er, Er Gomen?**  
**Rima: GOMEN MY ASS!**  
**Fate: -Shrinks- Okay... well uh, here it goes, I'M SORRY IM A NEGLECTING AUTHORESS AND I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!**  
**Ikuto: Much better. -smirks- and Where am I, the very sexy Ikuto, in this lovely story?**  
**Fate: In a ditch -growls- Mer mer anywaaayyyys. I don't own shugo chara or Percy jacksons mah mah mah. Fate: THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU ALL! -hands out a giant cookie to everyone- Enjoy ^w^**

_-Rima's Pov-_  
_-the Clinic_

Am I... Alive? Was that real? Gee, well, I guess I am even after that encounter.

" My head Kills!" I moaned, I looked around for the nurse.

" ?" I called out quietly.

" Your lovely _sssscent_ drew _usssss_ here. " I heard someone hiss. I jumped a mile. 'us?'I questioned to my self as I whirled around to face... a Hydra? I pressed my self against the wall.

"Get the hell away from me!" I growled as it came closer. I looked at its heads and gulped. 'how much worse can this get' I thought, and apparently someone knew how much worse it would get because I screamed when it lunged at me, I dodged as quickly as possibly and looked around.

Damn, this thing is fast! I thought as I heard running. It lunged again this time i hit my head on something while dodging.

I touched the back of my head.

**Blood**.

No, not blood. Not blood. Were my last thoughts before going into a deep endless trance.

I heard voices, cries. I felt hands, soft hands. Most of all felt something tickle my nose.

"-Ima!"

"RIMA!"

"Yes?" I croaked my eyes still closed. I tried to sit up but nearly fell over in pain. I ached everywhere. Nagihiko hugged me. He hugged me?

" Uh, um..." Was all i managed to get out. As I blushed a light pink.

"...Nagi...hiko... can you, um, let go now?" I said as my blushed deepened. He let go awkwardly.  
all of a sudden I fully realized Nagihiko hugged me.

" CHINA IS FLYING!" I yelled out without thinking.

"Um, Rima?" Percy said giving me a look that said 'are you sure you're not insane?'

"Shut up, percy" I muttered, and glared at him.

"Don't be mean to the people have saved you, _Rima_." Nagihiko said smirking.

"Thats it!" I yelled and smacked Nagihiko on the head repeatedly.

Fate: Hehe, Not very satisfying =w= well mer i need ideas the Idea fairies havent dropped by and gave my some help so Yeah, and ik this is short i wasn't going for the whole super long mess of DOOM today lol. So R&R Hehe! And i'll give you a Nagihiko and Percy sleping next to eachother hugging sticker Mwhahaha.  
Nagihiko: Y-you said you'd never show anyone.  
Fate: Suck it up, Nadeshiko =D Nagihiko: Evil, Evil being.  
Fate: Yeah Yeah mer Nagi.


End file.
